Moving
by carson34
Summary: Steve is moving his family to his family home (One Take)


Author Note: I know that I meant to come back before but life has been changing and I feel so stressed out right now. Not to mention that I have been having issues with my car now. As many of you know that I am getting ready to move right now. I did mean to post this story on Monday but with no internet, it makes it hard.

Chapter 1

Steve is beyond ready to move his family to his hometown. He knew that his wife was super nervous about the move. He walked into the house that his wife and child were staying with his in-laws.

"Hey guys." Steve said as he watched his wife and child packing their items.

"Daddy!" His daughter said happily to her father. She wanted both her parents back in the same house.

"Hey baby girl. Are you helping mommy?" Steve asked his daughter.

"Yes, she is. She is being such a big helper." Marissa said to her husband before getting a small kiss. "How was work?"

"It was pretty good, but I am ready to have my family back at home with me." Steve responded to his wife with a small kiss.

"We are too." Marissa said to her husband.

"Daddy, do I get to pick the color of my bedroom?" Her daughter asked her father with a little smile.

"I don't see why not." Steve said to her.

They spent the rest of the night there. Steve only had three more days before his family moved into the house. He was ready for them to come home. They had managed to get their daughter down for the night before they went outside to talk about the move.

"What color did you paint her room?" His wife asked her husband.

"A very light pink. I am sure that she will like it." Steve said to her with a small smile.

"I am pretty sure that she will love it. It's her favorite color." She responded to her husband with a smile. "I am beyond ready to move into the house with you and her."

"Me too." Steve responded to her before giving her a small kiss.

"Are you going to stay the night here or go back home?" She asked him.

"You and I know that my home is where my family is. Yes, I was planning to stay here tonight with you and our sweet baby girl." Steve responded to her.

"So, I have something to tell you." She responded to her husband. She knew that he would be happy with the news.

"What's going on?" Steve asked his wife with a concern face.

"I recently went to the doctor's office and they told me something." She started out to say until her mother came outside.

"Hey Steve, I am sorry to interrupted but there is someone at the door for you. He says that he knows you." His mother-in-law revealed to him.

"okay." Steve responded to her before getting up. Marissa was hoping that Steve would come back but after five minutes her mother came back outside to give her the phone.

"Steve, where did you go?" She asked her husband.

"Danny came to get me, and we have a pretty big case." Steve revealed to her on the phone.

"Okay, please promise me that you will be safe." She responded to him.

"I will try my best." Steve responded to her. "I have to go."

"You have three people that really need you to be safe, Steve. We love you so much." She responded to him revealing the pregnancy.

"I love you girls too." Steve said to her before hanging up to her. Danny knew what she had told him but could tell that it did not ring into his friend just yet.

"Steve, you did get what she just told you?" Danny asked his friend.

"She said the three people, so I am sure that she means her, our daughter and my sister. That's three." Steve responded to his friend while earning a laugh from him.

"That's not what she meant. She's pregnant with your baby again. Why? I am not so sure." Danny responded to his friend while laughing.

"That is not nice to say about her and my relationship. Are you sure that is what she meant?" Steve asked her.

"Oh, I am sure that is what she meant. Maybe you should go home and talk to her about it." Danny responded to him. He was saying that, so he did not get shot in the arm again.

"Still not over the shooting, are we?" Steve asked his friend. "You do remember that wasn't my fault, right?"

"Oh, it was your fault alright. You got me shot because you were to close minded in finding your dad's killer." Danny responded to him.

"That was only one reason that I was wanting to catch the man that did this." Steve said to him. "I have a family to take care of."

"I know." Danny said to his friend as they got to the crime scene. It took twenty-eight hours before they got done with the case. Steve was so exhausted by the time that he got back to the house. He knew that later that day would be busy since his girls were moving in. He had texted his wife about waiting until later to move them in since he was so tired from work which she agreed. He also said that they need to talk about her comment about the three of them. He wanted to find out what that really meant.

A few hours went by and Marissa could tell that her daughter was ready to be with her father.

"Baby girl, you need to wait until daddy gets here." She told her daughter with a smile.

"Daddy said that he would be here when I got up. He lied." Her daughter responded to her mother.

"He got called away on a case last night before you went to bed. Daddy so badly wanted to be here." She said to him. She really hoped that her husband would be here.

About another hour goes by and she is about to be done packing when Steve finally arrives.

"Daddy! I am mad at you." She could hear her daughter said to her husband.

"I know baby girl, but daddy had to make sure that the island was safe for you and mommy." Steve responded to her. Before long, they were at the house and settling in nicely.

Author Note: That is the end of this story. I am so glad that you were able to enjoy it. As you guess it that I move into my own apartment and setting in so nicely. Follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
